Flora Fellow
"She has some strange habits… I heard she barely sleeps. An hour, here or there. Sporadically. Spends the rest of her time staring up at the sky." — Detective Hawkshaw on Flora Flora Fellow, born Flora Remington, is the silent matriarch of the Fellow family who resides in Tangle Tower. Although she was always a woman of few words, she only stopped speaking entirely after the loss of her beloved pet bird, which is likely also the reason for her fixation on staring at the sky. She is the wife of Felix and mother of Fifi, as well as the sister of Richard Remington from Secret of the Swamp. She appears in Tangle Tower as a suspect in the Murder of Freya Fellow. Appearance Flora has really long grey hair and is of tall and slender build. She wears a long black dress. Personality She's the silent type. She used to talk, though at a minimum scale, but stopped talking entirely at some point in the past. There are indications the triggering event was the loss of her inkdip bird. She also appears to have been closer to Freya, than her daughter Fiona. When her siblings left the mansion she changed its name from Mystid Mansion to Tangle Tower. Her husband believes she did this to discourage them from coming back. Story Background Of the three children Lord and Lady Remington had, Flora is the only one still residing at Tangle Tower. Felix theorizes that she changed the name from Mystid Mansion to Tangle Tower to alienate her siblings. It's uncertain why, but according to Felix, she had a falling out with them, possibly because they chose to leave the mansion. Her most prized possession was her pet Inkdip bird, which disappeared some time in the last year or two. In an old photo she is surrounded by several of them, but in recent years there was only the one. It's unclear whether it died, or flew away, but Flora's constant gazing at the sky seems to indicate the latter. Her daughter says she stopped talking entirely when she "suffered a great loss". This might be when she lost her inkdip bird, or when her father, Lord Remington, died. Both were dear to her. Flora is married to Felix Fellow. Together they have a daughter, Fiona Fellow, aka Fifi. She doesn't appear to be close with her daughter, but have instead developed a close friendship with Freya Fellow. Tangle Tower Flora is the only known witness to Freya's murder, as she was posing for a portrait Freya had promised to paint for her birthday. In the painting she appears to be holding what the majority of characters perceive to be a bloody knife. However, no such item is found at the crime scene. She also doesn't say a word when questioned about the murder (or anything else). Eventually it becomes clear that she is not holding a knife in the painting, but a feather from her pet Inkdip bird, that disappeared. Once the investigators have sussed this out she shows them a sketch of her with her bird, drawn by Freya. Trivia Gallery FloraFellow-Promo.jpg|"The silent matriarch of Tangle Tower. Not a lot is known about Flora." FloraFellow-FlorasTower.png Flora-Telescope.png|View of Flora from the Astronomy Tower Flora-Photograph.png|Photo of Flora and her father, Lord Remington Flora-Painting.png|Painting of Flora by Freya Category:Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Suspects